Haddy
by NIKEismynamedontwearitoout
Summary: haddy has had a regular teenage life cheerleading track and school how much more can she take when she finds out she is a half blood and her friends and family been keeping a huge secret from her.


**Haddy**

**Chapter 1: The New Kid.**

"Okay class, what is the square root of 81?"My teacher, Mr. Coward, asked. We call him cow because eats like one and looks kind of like one. He has black heads all over him, which I think are nasty. One time-

"Ms. Hades! Are you paying any attention?"

"Once again, it's Haddy, not Hades. And yes, I am Mr. Cow." He looked taken back after I called him that, but hey, now he knows how I feel being called Hades.

"Then what is the answer to this question?" I look at the board.

"Um, ten? By the way, that was a stupid question; we're in the NINTH grade! What, are we going to second next year?" He looked like he wanted to strangle me. (I wouldn't let that happen. I'm probably stronger than him anyways.)

"Mrs. Hades, go to the prin-"he stopped. Why did he stop? What so important that he's looking at the door smiling?

"Class, there's a new student that's going to be joining you for the rest of the year. Please welcome Ryan."

Okay now I basically had a war with myself in order to keep from drooling cause wow he is "hot!" I was broken from my trans when I heard snickering." Oh did I say that out loud "I whispered to my friend Cierra. She nodded. Then I turned around to see that everybody was looking at me including the new boy Ryan was looking at me. I felt my face go hot even though you couldn't see.

"Ms. Hades may you please move your books?"Mr. Coward asked. "Ms. Hades!" but I was too caught up in my thoughts to answer, or tell him that was not my name. Until Cierra practically pushed me, out of my chair.

"Hey what's the deal!" but instead of answering me she just pointed and there he was Mr. Coward. He was standing right over me, I even had to push my chair from under the table.

"Ms. Hades stay after class"Dang! "Now as I was saying, please move your books and put them on the floor." He said while straightening his clothes. I don't know see why. He can't get any nicer.

"Why?" Somebody on my right sounded as if to clear there throat. I looked and saw that Ryan was sitting there trying to keep a smirk off his face. "Oh I see … you know you could have told me" oh my god I'm embarrassed. That was only the beginning of it all got worse when Ryan had to open his mouth.

"He did tell you." I swear-. I moved my stuff and threw them on the floor. God, when will this damn day end!

* * *

><p>"You know you made a fool of yourself right?"Cierra said.<p>

"I know, I was better off in the principal's office." All she did was nod.

"Didn't you have to stay after class?"Oh my god when will she understand.

"Now how many times do I have to tell you I don't stay after class. I am too busy for that." I explained

"Well I was just trying to remind you."

"Its okay just remember that I have a track meet at 4 and then a football game at 9." I said.

"Okay I'll be there." Cierra said as she said that we went our different ways, she went to wood shop while I went to track.

"Okay today you all have meet after school so warm up I don't want to be embarrassed!" my coach said or more like yelled at us. I could've sworn he whispered "again" after that poor of a speech. I sat down to stretch when preppy jordin jumped in front of me. it took all my will power not to roll my eyes.(as my mom says 'don't roll your eyes, thats rude and people who are rude don't get anything in life) well guess what mom jordin gets everything she wants.

"So?" She said. I just looked at her.

"So what?" I asked she looked back with her isn't it obvious look. I swear these girls just get on my nerves what if I acted like that? ..nope I just puked a little in my mouth just by thinking about thinking about it.

"Haddy you mean you don't know? Everyones talking about it" She said all preppy like. I mean I know I'm on the cheerleading squad, but that does not mean you have to be preppy with it.

"Like oh my god no I totally don't." I said in a preppy way just to see if she'll get that I was trying to make fun of her. She didn't.

"Eee! Ok so do you like have a crush on the new kid ryan?"Jordin asked

"Oh my god how did you ! Damn you're more stupid than everyone says how did you even get in those advance classes anyways?" I said getting annoyed. How could she ask if I like Ryan? I would never ever like him and that is final no matter how hot he is.

she huffed at me" I am not stupid who told you I was stupid?" She kept huffing and puffing, I was sure she was having a seisure."So are you coming to the game? Of course you are how stupid of me hehe!"Woow she bounced back fast, and this is were I got it from. She says it all the time anyways. After she left it was time to run so of course I ran my butt off.

* * *

><p>"Pow!" ran my hardest, when I looked back I saw everyone behind me. By the fifth lap a girl named I think La'Quisha zoomed by me in in one blink. She winked at me so of course I got angry(I always win.)While we were running neck and neck, some how she started to run funny and then tripped and fell. At that point it was my turn to smile and then I ran harder.<p>

By the last lap, my legs were stinging and it felt as if I was being lifted off the ground. I was so in the zone that I almost didn't hear Cierra scream "behind you!" When I looked sure enough, La'Quisha was back on my heels. She smiled like she was trying to say "Hey I'm back and guess what gonna win too. I let her ketch up but when she was close enough I whispered "eat it" and pushed faster with the rest of my energy. I passed the finished line and ran into my friends arms.

While everyone was congratulating me my mom came, hugged me, and then whispered in my ear "great job sweet heart, and your grounded." she said in a proud voice I didn't really care cause I just won first place. While I was being lifted off the ground by everyone I could've sworn I saw Ryan and Cierra in a heated conversation. However, before I could see what they were talking about I was turned and put on the pedestal. They gave me my medal and everyone cheered. It was turning out to be the best day. Little did I know it would all be ruined by tonight.


End file.
